Some portable electronic devices having fuel cells for charging internal batteries and/or directly powering device functions. Devices with fuel cells often also include additional components (e.g., fuel conditioners, fuel pumps, heat exchangers) and routines for ensuring proper operation of the fuel cell. Active fuel cell management can increase the cost and complexity of and require additional components take up valuable space in a portable device.